How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days
by Tywyn
Summary: Based on the movie. After Hermione's parents die, she moves back to London after a 10 year absence. Working for a top women's magazine, Hermione wants more. She is known as the “How to” Girl and she is tired of it. Little does she know that she is about
1. Prologue

How to Lose a Guy in 10 days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thank you to JKR!

This is based on the movie How to Lose a Guy in Ten days.

Synopsis: Based on the movie. After Hermione's parents die, she moves back to London after a 10 year absence. Working for a top women's magazine, Hermione wants more. She is known as the "How to" Girl and she is tired of it. Little does she know that she is about to meet fate. Fate happens to be Harry Potter. One Girl, One Boy, One Bet.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. :)

Prologue

It's been 5 years since I graduated from Beaubaton Academy. I'm a journalist for London's top magazine for young Witches, Ms. London. Although I graduated top of my class, here I sit writing below standard articles. Madame Maxime once told me I was the brightest witch of my age. "How can I be?" I asked myself. "If I am sitting here writing sub standard articles."

Destiny, yes. Life can sometimes throw a wrench in your plans. Looking at a picture of my parents, I thought back to when things changed.

Two weeks before graduation, my parents were killed in a freak car accident. Madame Maxime allowed me to go home to tend to things and gave me my diploma before I left. My parents were gone. I wasn't sure where to go or what do do. I didn't really have anyone to call a friend. Most people thought I was a know it all book worm. Well, there is more to being a witch than books and cleverness.

After the funeral, I took what things I wanted from my parents house, put it on the market as is and moved back to London. It's had been 10 long years since I'd been home. You see, when I was 8 years old my parents moved to France. We had vacationed there several times and they decided we should move there permanent.

Then before we knew it, the summer of my 11th birthday, I received my letter from Beaubaton.

I was a Witch. Who could believe it? My parents were excited that I was to become a witch. We didn't have any witches in our family that my mum and dad knew about. I knew I was destine to be someone. Upon getting my letter I begged my parents to take me to Paris.

The entrance to the Wizarding World was located in the Montparnasse Quarter. How appropriate I thought. The Paris Catacombs. Brilliant. No one would ever know. I wanted to get as much information on the school that I was going to. I couldn't wait.

I was to take the Beaubaton Express Train at gate 13 ¾ at 12:01 pm from the Gare Montparnasse. Term started on August 31st. It was May 31st. I needed my things.

That was when I found out that I, Hermione Granger, was a Witch.


	2. HermioneThe How To Girl

Chapter 1

Hermione the "How To" Girl

I longed for more. But here I was, sitting behind my desk writing articles like: "How to get a Better Body in 5 days" or "How to Feng Shui your Flat, the Non-Magical way".

"And only then, could the House Elves live a long and prosperous life knowing that they would be forever free." I read aloud to my best friend, Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, that's brilliant. It's really moving," Lavender said. "But it's never going to appear in Ms. London."

I sighed. I knew she was right. "God, I busted my but at Beaubatons and for what? To be Hermione Granger, "How To" Girl. I want to write about things that matter. Like, politics, house elves and foreign affairs—things that I am interested in."

Lavender, my best friend for the past 5 years. I had met her right after I started working here. She is aspiring to be an Editor. She was from America and before you ask, yes she was a witch too. She went to the Salem Witch Academy in Salem, Massachusetts. She was smart and beautiful. A deadly combination in this industry. Me, I am just a plain Jane.

I had been unable to decide what I wanted to do with my life, now that I was out of school. So, when I moved back to London, I rented a flat and went looking for a job.

Lavender smiled at her, "Keep busting your butt. You're gonna get there." Getting up, she smiled again at me, "Hey, I've got something to cheer you up!" Walking back over to her desk, looking at me from over her shoulder, "You know that editor over at the Daily Profit that you have," she said as she giggled, "shamelessly flirting with on the phone for---whoo, a month?"

I tried my best to look innocent. "I was not flirting."

Lavender rolled her eyes at me and continued on. "Well, he made a little delivery this morning," she said in a playful tone as she held up an envelope.

Hardly able to contain myself, I ran over to Lavender's desk.

"Ah, let me see it," I said. I was trying to take the envelope out of Lavender's hands.

She was in a playful mood took the envelope and tried to play keep away by waving the envelope out of my reach. Finally she gave in, as I triumphantly managed to snag it from her hands.

"Hey!" Lavender said as I tried to put on my best 'put out' face. I laughed because she knew better.

Excitedly I opened the envelope to pull out 2 prime tickets for the Quiddich World Cup play-offs. Puddlemere United vs. the Chudley Cannons.

With a loud squeal that earned several looks from my co-workers, I started jumping up and down and with each jump came another squeal.

"Tomorrow night!" I finally managed to say.

"What happens tomorrow night?" asked Lavender.

"Only the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known to mankind!" I said as I tried not to yell.

Lavender sat forward in her chair and exclaimed, "The Ice Capades are in town?" looking at me with mild indignation. "What? What's wrong with the Ice Capades?"

"Nothing," I said trying to stifle a laugh. "No. No, the Quiddich World Cup Play-Offs are in town," she said as she jumped around. "And I got tickets!" There was more chatter coming from her co-workers but I ignored them.

Looking at Lavender, I said, "Come with me?" in a pleading tone.

"Alright, I'll go." Then with a serious look said, "But I am not putting out," trying to stifle a laugh.

"Two stale jumbo dogs and a couple of beers and you'll be whistling a different tune," I said in my best May West accent, which for me was difficult, considering I was from London.

"You know what I like," laughed Lavender.


End file.
